Rainy Days and Grey Skies
by dustytiger
Summary: What are Rossi and Garcia to do on a grey sky morning? Challenge response on CCOAC. M for a reason, tread lightly.


Title: Rainy Days and Gray Skies  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: M (you have been warned)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it is still owned by its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life each week. I am still a poor barista and lazy skin care consultant don't sue me.<br>Summary: What are Rossi and Garcia to do on a grey sky morning?  
>Notes: This is a challenge response for Chit Chat on Author's Corner. My pairing was RossiGarcia and prompt was "He watched the water pull at the sand one white finger at a time, while the sky's blue-grey refused to yield to the sun." I don't know why but my muse just started to talk to me and things got a little M-rated. Also CCOAC is doing fanfic awards, you should check that out too. This is a stand alone btw. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>He watched the water pull at the sand one white finger at a time, while the sky's blue-grey refused to yield to the sun. He sighed softly watching the view from the window for a few minutes longer, hoping that the sun might somehow triumph. His heart swelled when he felt two arms snake around his torso; her blonde hair tickled his bare neck and shoulder. He could tell she was taking a deep breath taking in his scent like she did each morning they woke up together. It still amazed him that the woman who was slowly wrapping herself around him breathing him in wanted him in her life at all let alone in her bed. He felt a sense of peace with this woman he had never experienced before.<p>

"Looks like the kind of day where it's better to just stay in bed, my sweet Italian stallion," she whispered, her fingers now travelling up and down his bare stomach.

"As much as I love the way you think, Kitten I thought I would make you breakfast in bed then go down the beach," he told her ghosting his fingers across hers.

"Food would be good to keep our strength up. It looks too cold and gray for that today. Besides as a man who has been on three honeymoons before this you should know that it's really all about ravishing your wife over, and over and over again."

Her hands were now making their way lower down his body, stopping above the waistband of his black briefs. He moaned softly enjoying the feel of her soft hands against his skin. He was trying to focus on the fact he plans for that day, but it was hard as he watched her two-tone polished fingers dip dangerously down his waist line. He turned around in her arms to face moving her hands higher as he did. She gently began to tickle the skin of his chest and abdomen.

Seeing her wearing a white spaghetti strap chemise she'd worn the night before he nearly lost his nerve. He had trouble deny this woman, and he knew exactly what she wanted. He brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, and as he expected her eyes slowly closed; this gave him time to slip on his robe. When her eyes opened again he could tell that she was mad.

"You suck," she whimpered, pawing at his robe a tiny pout on her lips.

He held her hands to stop her. "I do want you to see something more than the view from the window while we're here."

"Not today, today I want you to keep me all warm and cozy, all day."

"Can we start with breakfast?"

"I guess. That does sound nice." She kissed him softly. "But then again so is this my sweet."

"Patience."

He pulled away from her and went into the kitchenette of the villa they were staying in. He put on the kettle, knowing she liked to start her day with tea, and also started a pot of coffee for himself. He was glad he'd chosen to upgrade to the suite with the kitchen or he was fairly they would have starved before the week was out. His new wife was insatiable, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He opened the small fridge and took out a few of the items he had asked the staff to stock, glad to see it was all there. He quickly mixed some ingredients into a bowl and began to cook come French toast. She came into the kitchen wearing a fluffy purple robe and poured herself her tea from the steaming kettle. He was upset to see the she was hiding her ample chest from him but understood that the room was cool in the gray morning light.

"I was going to bring your tea to you," he told her. "As well as your breakfast."

She shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I was already awake, seemed silly to bring me breakfast in bed, when I'm already awake." She wrapped her hands around his tea mug. "Mm, my favourite, you're so good to me even when I'm being stubborn."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You know what you want. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, all I want is to make you happy. I want to get everything right this time."

"Being with you makes me happy. We get so little alone time and there's always a chance we'll get a call and you'll have to leave me for a week or more. I just want to make the most of this time we get where we can't be interrupted." She looked outside. "Going out in the cold soon to be rainy grey day doesn't seem conducive to getting that. But I guess if you really want to show me around we can go after we're done here."

"I'm so sorry Kitten," he told her running his hand along her cheek tenderly. "I had no idea you felt like that. I never realised how hard it was for you when I have to go to work, since you're always so positive."

"We both love our jobs, and I understand that you need to leave. I just want to make the most of time together, and if we're naked that's better."

"I wanted our first trip together to be perfect. It still amazes me that you're really mine."

"I'm not going anywhere, nor am I letting you go anywhere. You saved my life in my time of need and showed me how a real man treats a woman."

It still surprised how quickly she had fallen in love with him after she had been stranded in Las Vegas. She had gone to elope but realised when they got there she didn't want to be married by an Elvis impersonator. When she called him tears, having not gotten an answers from her best friend he dropped everything he was doing and flew to Las Vegas to meet her. He hadn't let her pay for anything the whole weekend they were there and even paid for a first class ticket home. When she insisted upon doing something, anything to thank him for being her hero he told her all he wanted was a home cooked Italian meal. The night he finally came over for his "thank you" meal they shared their first kiss and they hadn't even thought about looking back since. It hadn't been easy to develop their new relationship and keep their jobs but he fought for them every step of the way.

"I was only being myself," he told her, flipping the bread that was in the pan.

"Well then who you are must be a hero then my darling," she swooned, caressing his cheek. "I don't know anyone ever let you go after the way you've treated me."

"Not to sound like you, but maybe the universe wanted things this way."

She grinned. "You could be right. After breakfast we can do whatever you want."

"I've decided to trust your judgement on the cold. We have two weeks to explore and we can do what I have planned any of those days. You want me to ravish you, Kitten, that's exactly what I plan to do, but I don't want to hear any whining from those beautiful lips."

"How can I whine about that, baby, you always take such good care of me?"

He soon finished making their breakfast. They sat down at the small table and ate their meal together. He cleared away their plates, putting them in the sink. While his back was turned she scurried into the bathroom. He turned around and sighed taking the last few sips of his coffee. He heard the toilet flush and the water running. He walked over to the door, and found it locked. He groaned softly but the door soon opened.

His jaw dropped when he saw her. Instead of wearing the night gown she'd worn the night before she was now wearing a sheer red baby doll, and a pair of red lace covered high heels, that tied with red ribbons and made her over four inches taller; making her almost eye level with him. His eyes grew wide with desire, she grinned innocently standing in the doorway. He had never seen her wear anything like that before it took him a moment to remember to breathe.

"You like?" she asked.

He didn't say anything as he pushed her toward the wall his lips were against hers. She shivered feeling goose bumps form all over her body, it still amazed her how quickly this man could turn her on. She knew what kisses like those lead to and her body craved more. She whimpered softly feeling his lips move to her jaw and neck line. She pushed away his robe running her hands all over the skin she'd just exposed. His hand soon joined the mix manipulating her breast through the sheer fabric.

"Ah," she squealed, her hands stopping their exploration. "Is that a yes?"

He tweaked her erect nipple causing her to cry out louder. He liked the feeling of her breasts underneath the soft sheer fabric. He manipulated her breasts for a few long minutes before he slid his hand down her body; deliberately slowly. She whimpered with excitement when she felt his fingers tickle her thighs. They moved upward and she spread her legs for easy access, but his finger gently criss-crossed her inner and outer thighs.

"Mmm," she moaned. "More? Please, please, baby more…"

She knew he could not deny her when she asked for anything, and he proved her right. His fingers soon pushed away the red fabric of her thong then he gently grazed her wet shaven pussy. The second he touched she cried out with delight, using the wall to steady herself as his fingers explored. His fingers were soon on her clit gently manipulating the wet nub. He used his other hand to secure steady her as she began to cry louder as he teased her.

"That's it mm, so good," she encouraged him, beginning to hum and moan louder.

He had never been with a lover who was so vocal before, and he liked the encouragement. He always knew when he was doing the right thing, and so far he hadn't done anything wrong. He slipped two fingers inside of her while his thumb continued to manipulate her clit. She moaned and groaned grinding herself into his expert hand. He captured her lips again but she soon pulled away crying out his name her first orgasm took hold, his hands never stopping through the whole experience, extending her pleasure.

"Wow," she mumbled, after coming down from the high. "You never cease to amaze me my darling."

"I plan to continue," he promised her.

He began to trail a line of kisses down her body. She moaned softly knowing what was coming next as he began to pull the thong down her legs. She stepped out of the garment and again steadied herself against the wall, running her hands down his back. He growled softly and began to slip lower. She knew what was coming next and wasn't sure she would be able to stay on her feet through what he had planned next, as much as she enjoyed the sweet torture he had an effect like no one else did.

"Can we move this to the bed? Unless you want me to lose the shoes," she told him.

"The shoes stay, but this can go," he explained, pawing at what was left covering her.

He made quick work of the sheer red babydoll top she'd been wearing. He growled softly seeing her standing in front of him wearing only the high heels. He then leaned in and kissed her hungrily pulling her toward the bed as he did. She moaned into the embrace, enjoying the passion she elicited in him. When they got to the bed her laid her down gently she mewled gently then leaned in to kiss his lips, but his lips didn't stay against hers for long.

He soon trailed kissed down her neck, shoulders and then toward her chest. He stopped for a few long minutes to tease each of her breasts, taking one nipple at a time into his mouth making her whimper with delight before continuing down her body. She giggled as his mouth trailed across her belly, he growled loving the sound of that giggle. It was a sweet and sexual giggle she only allowed to escape her lips when they were alone together. He had learned about it their first night together and always used it to his advantage when they were together; not that he could stay mad at her.

It still amazed her how soft his facial hair was, she always thought it would scratch, but not with him. It was always soft and often tickled her, which he seemed to take great joy in. She enjoyed the feel of his facial hair whenever they were together. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers combing through it to encourage him to keep going. She was always vocal when they were together, and she had never been like that with anyone else.

He then continued his trail down her body, kissing each of her thighs before his lips touched where she wanted. He kept his movements slow and controlled, licking her slowly, never letting his tongue dip inside her. She groaned with frustration wanting more but knowing he always took his time. It was always worth the wait but sometimes it was like slow torture. After a few minutes of his sweet torture he began speed up his pace. She cried out knowing it wasn't going to be long before her release. It always amazed her how good he was at this. He knew exactly where to touch, lick and nip to satisfy her.

"Good so, good," she babbled. "Close, so close baby."

That was all the encouragement he needed, he slipped his tongue inside of her and within a few licks he was lapping up the juices of her orgasm. She screamed with delight her fists balling up in the duvet she was laying on as she rode the euphoric wave. His tongue continued to tease her through the whole thing, extending her pleasure, he was never a selfish lover.

When she came down from her high, she reached for him, sliding her hands down his rib cage. When she got to his hips she hooked her fingers onto his briefs and pulled them down slowly. She grinned seeing him naked and erect before her. He let out a soft growl which only encouraged her. She reached out and took his erection in her hand, pumping his cock gently in her fist, causing him to hiss. She began to speed up her movements, but was still gentle with him.

"Slow down," he told her.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

She moved over him, her mouth getting closer to his member. She didn't stop what she was doing and he hissed again. She knew that meant that she had found the perfect speed, she blew gently on his tip and he growled. She moved her other hand into the mix, but he stopped her. She looked at him pouting, her eyes half covered by the hair in her face. He knew exactly what she wanted and normally he would deny her. She tried to move closer to him but again stopped her. It took all of his control to take her other hand, which finally stopped the amazing hand job she was giving him.

"Baby, I was gonna give you a little somethin'," she whispered.

"I know, and I know how good you are at that, but… I want today to be all about you," he told her. "After all you are the one who suggested we stay inside, and you know what my idea of inside is."

Before she could protest he flipped her back on the mattress, she squealed with delight as he positioned himself over her. She knew what was going to happen next and she was very ready to accept it. He pushed himself inside of her quickly. He loved the feeling of this woman wrapping herself around him. He never felt like a woman fit him so well.

"Kitten, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Mew," she whimpered. "I told you it's all about who's inside me, baby."

She ground her hips into and cried out his name wrapping her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer and deeper inside of her. Somehow he managed to keep a slow pace even as she desperately began to buck at him, trying to get him to speed up. She scratched her fingers along his chest and back, and he still kept up the same pace despite how much he wanted to feel her convulsing beneath him in the throes of another orgasm.

"Patience, Bella," he murmured. "Let me take care of you."

"Baby, faster, please, please," she whined.

"I told you not whine," he reminding her.

He slowed down his pace and began to pull out of her. As much as it tortured him as well he hoped she would accept her fate. He wanted that day to be all about her. He wanted to make up for what she had to go through to be with him. He ran his hand along her cheek as she flailed around desperately trying to pull him back toward her.

"I can't help it!" she growled. You're trying to kill me!"

"Trust me, and behave."

"Baby, please?"

He moved her legs higher and plunged inside of her again. She screamed with delight, hardly able to move beneath him. He tried to keep his pace slow and steady as he ground into her as she cried out. He knew exactly how to make her squirm beneath him. She could already feel herself building, just from the position she was in, she had never been with anyone who liked to try so many new things, and in the position she was in he had complete control of her, not that she was complaining.

"I told you I'm going to take care of you," he reminded her. "Trust me. I got you."

"More, please," she moaned moving her hips the little bit she could.

He kept his pace slow but moved one his hands to her clit again, rubbing it gently as he moved inside of her. She cried his name at the top of her lungs, flailing against the matress, not able to control herself as she let a powerful orgasm overtake her. It took everything in him to keep his pace steady, he wanted to make sure she was very well satisfied.

She came down from her the high and was surprised to feel him still moving above her. She moaned softly, running her finger nails down his back. She was moving her hips with his and noticed their pace was finally starting to speed up and match him. She could already feel another orgasm building up inside of her, and hoped this time he would let himself succumb with her.

"Good so good, baby," she encouraged him.

He stopped trying to slow her down and soon they were bucking at each other frantically and uncontrollably. He could feel the tips of her high heels rubbing against him as he legs grew tired from being in the air, he forgot about stimulating anything else on her body and focused on diving deeper, faster, and harder into her. He growled enjoying and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer knowing all she was wearing were the shoes. She ran her hand along his back, pinching his ass, sending him over the edge. He was shocked when he heard her cries of delight and they rode out the ecstasy together.

When they came down from the high he kissed her lips softly then pulled the duvet over them. She grinned, not wanting to move, she was still buzzing from the amazing experience. Whenever they were together he never disappointed her. She curled up into him, yawning, she always liked to cuddle after they were intimate, and he never complained; it gave him time to recover.

"Kitten, those shoes are sex in shoe form," he told her.

"I'm glad you like 'em. You should trust me more often," she told him, running her fingers up and down his chest. "It's pouring outside."

"I should, staying in was the right choice."

She yawned again. "I told you we have lots of time to explore."

"We do, it looks like I've tired you out."

"Maybe a little," she admitted. "I love you."

"I love you too, rest I'll make lunch."

"You're so good to me," she purred. "Just think we have two weeks of this."

"Sweetheart, if we keep this up you're going to kill me, I'm not as young as I used to be."

She giggled. "You do pretty good, I'm the one who's falling asleep right now."

He kissed her forehead, not able to fight with her. He held her until he was sure she was asleep, before getting out of the bed, pulling his robe over himself. He covered her with the duvet and again went to stand by the window. It was now gray, rain falling almost in sheets. The view was still amazing, but he couldn't wait to watch the sun set, or rise hopefully while making love to his new wife.

The End

Notes: I tried something a little different here, and didn't use names, to work on characterisation. I hope it worked. Thanks Dragon-Ruler of My Domain for the prompt and the thumbs up for where my muse went with this.


End file.
